1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cascade memory and refers particularly, though not exclusively, to a method and apparatus for cascading multiple memory devices.
2. Description of Related Technology
The known method and apparatus accessing for multiple memory modules is shown in FIG. 1 where CS is for “Chip Select” or “Chip Enable”. Prior to any command being sent, or any communication commenced, all non-volatile memory devices generally need to be enabled. This enabling is required so that only one memory device is on at any one time. In FIG. 1, there are three non-volatile memory devices 101, 102 and 103 operatively connected to a microcontroller 104. Therefore, the microcontroller 104 generally needs three chip select pins and connects 105, 106 and 107 to control the three memories 101, 102 and 103. The microcontroller 104 can then be utilized to turn on any one of the memory devices 101, 102 and 103 at any time to access the relevant memory. At no time can more than one of the memory devices 101, 102 and 103 be on.